Crumble Into You
by spectersanatomy
Summary: Donna had been keeping her eye on Harvey for the past couple of days. Ever since she had walked into his office and broken his heart, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Today was no different.


This is short, I know, but the idea just came to me, and I know its not perfect, but I hope you enjoy it.

Please leave honest reviews, it makes my stories better!

* * *

Donna had been keeping her eye on Harvey for the past couple of days. Ever since she had walked into his office and broken his heart, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She had urged him to go home, get some rest, but he had refused. He had said that the best way for him to get over the loss of his father would be to immerse himself in work, because no way in hell was he gonna call his mom or have anything to do with her.

Jessica was the only other one in the firm who knew, Harvey had insisted. Well, he had been reluctant to let even her know, but they had eventually decided it was the best thing to do, considering he would eventually need time off and he was not going to speak to Hardman, besides, Harvey and Jessica were close. He trusted her, not as much as Donna, but she had put him through law school, so he at least owed her the truth.

Without his knowledge, the two women had made a sort of pact, that one of them would always be with him, not necessarily glued to his side, but there in case he needed it.

Today was no different.

This meeting had been scheduled for months, and unfortunately it couldn't be rearranged. He had been offered the chance to sit this one out, given the nature of the case, but he had refused, muttering something under his breath about how no one would ever just leave him alone to do his job. As a compromise, they had agreed that both Donna and Jessica would sit in on the meeting. It was something they could justify, Jessica because she was a name partner, and Donna because she was his secretary. She didn't usually sit in on meetings, but the client didn't need to know that.

The company they were meeting with were discussing their future since the Director had died and had been replaced by his son. Harvey had insisted that he was fine, but they could both see him struggling.

"If you feel like it's too much, you let me know and I'll finish the meeting, no questions asked." Jessica had said in the car.

Donna hadn't uttered a word, but the brief eye contact they had shared told him everything he needed to know, that she was there, and that he could trust her, something she didn't need to tell him. He already trusted her unconditionally.

"So, I think now is as good a time as any to discuss a rebrand and restructure."

Harvey had had to take a breath before replying to that. He couldn't stand up and shout what he wanted to, that he should honour his father, not try and destroy his legacy and everything he had worked hard to build. He had always preferred the father, he was a very traditional man when it came to business and transactions, a man of his word. The son had always seemed more interested in profits and margins than running a business that people could depend upon. In many ways, the old man had reminded Harvey of his own father, which made his death all the more painful.

"I think it's a bit soon for that, for now I think we should just discuss the new shares." Harvey said, trying to draw him back to what really mattered.

It was no secret that Harvey had loved his father more than he had loved anyone, but thy had also stopped talking as much after the Bobby incident. Harvey has always felt he had to protect his dad, even though all the man had done since Harvey was born had been to protect him.

"Well, I get my father's shares, Daniel gets…"

Slowly the man's voice started to trail off and Harvey realised that his eyes were filling with tears, _damnit_.

Here this man was, talking about how useless his father and been, and Harvey could think of nothing he wanted more than to look his own father in the eyes and tell him how much he appreciated everything he had done. He would give anything to hear him play again, the old records just weren't the same as being there in the room.

He desperately tried to pull himself together, he couldn't break down like this, not in front of a client, not in front of Jessica. Darting his eyes around the room, he eventually found Donna's face, clenching his jaw as he tried to bite back the emotion. He could see in her face that she wanted to help, and she held the eye contact, taking emphasised breaths which he automatically copied to try and calm down.

"…I'm telling you Harv, can I call you Harv? That old man didn't have a clue, we're going to completely rebuild. I can't understand how he kept charge for so long, the lest he could have done was organise his paperwork, he owed me at least that."

He didn't take a deep breath this time. He erupted.

"Have some respect, will you? Your father built this place up from the ground and he doesn't owe you a thing, you owe him your life, so stop being so ungrateful and appreciate what you had. The least you can do is try to honour his memory, not destroy it."

With that, he left, leaving Jessica to finish up as he stormed out.

The two women quickly ended there, both more concerned about their friend in that moment than about this man's business, hurriedly gathering their things and following him out of the room.

"What do I do?" Donna asked as her and Jessica walked side by side down the hall and towards the door. "Do I stay, do I go?"

She watched as the man walked towards the door all alone, pushing it open and heading out into the street. He stood for a moment, as though he didn't know where to go, and neither did she. For the first time since Jessica had met Donna, she saw her falter. Placing a hand on her back, she watched the woman turn her face to her, eyes filled with tears, and nodded to her.

"Harvey!" Her shout stopped the man just as he was about to walk away and he turned to face her. He exhaled heavily and even from the distance she could see the sadness, absolute despair, in his eyes. He looked so lost.

She started to head over, but found herself running to him, pulling him close as their bodies crashed and letting him cry into her shoulder.

"He's gone, Donna."

His voice was quiet between cries, and it broke her heart more than having to tell him in the first place.

"I know."

As much as she tried, as gently as she spoke, she could not stop his body from shaking in her arms, so she just held on tightly, and he didn't let go, allowing himself to crumble into her, in a way he would do with no one else, well no one but his dad.

Jessica stood and watched through the glass door of the building. Cars rushed behind them, people walked past, but they just stood there together, the dark glow of the city around them, holding each other up as she watched him break down. Donna's knees were bent under the weight of him leaning on her, but she didn't care. She put up with how uncomfortable it was because he needed her to. She held him up, and for the first time, she saw why he had refused to come without her. Something about them was different; they weren't just close, they actually needed each other. It was the kind of special relationship that most only get a shot at once in a blue moon. And, in that moment, Harvey couldn't have been more glad that they had found each other.


End file.
